The Eighth Crewmember
by History Fairy
Summary: The Enterprise has pulled through the toughest assignments in existence. Such success has been attributed to the talents of her captain and crew but, what if there was someone else and what if no one knew? This is the one time that Starfleet took the crew away from the Enterprise and how she got them back.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Every member of the Federation of Planets, and even those who are not members, has heard of the exploits of the Captain James T. Kirk and his crew. The stories tell of the heroism and reckless nature of the captain with his bridge crew, and chief engineer. They also mention the Chief Medical Officer's tireless efforts to keep his idiot command team alive. But, what a rare few know is that there was one other who made sure that the crew returned safe and sound after every mission and her name was Enterprise. She was and is still considered to be the finest ship in the galaxy, but she was never just a ship. She was a home, a guide, a shelter in storms, a miracle, a protector, and a stubborn piece of work who loves her crew fiercely. She and her crew were always together, always in the toughest scrapes and always got out again and again. However, there was one time when Starfleet thought to separate this family. Little did they know that the Enterprise was not going to just sit idly by and allow her crew to be taken from her. Oh no, that was never going to happen, not if the Enterprise had any say in the matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**And so it begins…**

"What do you mean 'reassigned,' Admiral?" Kirk all but shouted at Admiral Archer.

"I mean, that Starfleet thinks it to be a good idea to, for lack of a better word, disband the crew of the Enterprise and have them assigned to other duties across the Federation. You and Commander Spock will be assigned to the same starship, of course." came the reply, but it seemed to Jim that Archer had similar feelings to this order as he did.

"I understand that and I thank Starfleet for their consideration regarding my husband and myself but, what I don't understand is why the order was issued in the first place."

"I am having difficulty in finding the logic in such an order as well, Admiral. It seems illogical to disperse a crew that has a high percentage of successful missions to posts throughout Federation space." Spock stated calmly. His only outward signs of annoyance were a raised eyebrow and his stance which was more rigid than normal. Both he and Admiral Archer watched as Jim took to pacing across the floor of Admiral Pike's office.

"Chris, can't you do something about this? Delay the departure to file an appeal or countermand the order or something?!"

"Unfortunately, Jim, I can't do a damn thing about it. I am only authorized to give you and Spock two month's leave before the both of you are to be assigned to another starship. I can tell you that only the bridge crew, Dr. McCoy and Lieutenant Commander Scott are to be reassigned. The rest of the crew is to remain on the Enterprise." Pike answered. He sounded exhausted. Jim was like a son to Pike and he did everything in his power to make sure that Jim stayed on the Enterprise but, Starfleet Command was adamant about reassigning him.

"Will Sulu and Chekov be able to continue to serve together? Can you at least have Scotty stay on as Chief Engineer? Oh my god, what about McCoy? Will he be able to see his daughter? Or Uhura and her parents?" Jim stopped pacing and leaned against the windowsill. Spock noticed that Jim was starting to hyperventilate and crossed the room to take his bondmate into his arms. Jim started to calm down almost immediately but, he was still worried about the people he had come to call family.

"McCoy will be assigned to Starfleet Academy as CMO for the hospital's ER. Scotty and Uhura are assigned to Starbase 7. I'm sorry Jim, but despite my and Archer's best efforts we were unable to get Chekov and Sulu their assignments even near one another. Sulu will also be at Starfleet Academy as a close-combat instructor."

"What about Chekov?" Kirk asked, unsure of what to think about all this.

"Chekov has been transferred to Research Station Gwybodaeth to assist them in their experiments on multi-warp beaming during ion storms. They've been requesting him since he graduated from the Academy. Hell, even before that every research station was trying to recruit him. Kid's apparently some sort of genius." Both Pike and Archer had rueful smiles when Pike said this with disbelief shadowing his whole expression.

"He always was good with numbers." Jim mumbled. Spock could feel his worry, sadness, and anger seep through the bond.

"Have the others been informed about their orders?" Spock inquired.

"We haven't told Montgomery Scott yet as he is a… special case." Archer looked rather uncomfortable saying this while Pike had a slightly amused smile.

"Is there some underlying factor as why Lt. Scott has not been informed of his change in assignment?" Both admirals looked at each other with guilty expressions before looking anywhere but the half-Vulcan's eyes.

"They're scared of Scotty." At this, Spock raised an eyebrow and looked down at the blond that was in his arms.

"I do not see how two admirals of many years' experience should fear anyone under their command."

"He's right, Spock. Montgomery Scott is quite formidable. The last time someone challenged his authority about the Enterprise's engines, he promptly asked to be shown the other ship's engines. He then proceeded to cause the warp drive to work only if 'O' Danny Boy' was sung while the drive was in use. I'm afraid that the entire Engineering department of the Valiant is still traumatized and will have a panic attack if that song is even hummed within earshot. We shudder at what he would do if he was told that the Enterprise was being taken away from him."

Now, it was Kirk, Spock and Archer's turn to look dumbfounded. Everyone knew how protective Scotty was about his engines and department but, no one knew just how protective he was. (Well, one person knew and she found the whole incident to be quite hysterical but, she couldn't say anything about it. Not that she would anyway.) Archer turned and looked at Pike like the man had just declared that he was pregnant.

"Hold on a bit. Let me see if I have this right, Montgomery Scott snuck on to a starship, hacked in to the warp drive's primary controls, and changed them so that the crew would be forced to sing a Scottish tune in order for the warp drive to function. And nobody saw him do this? Is that even possible?"

"He didn't sneak onboard. He asked the Chief Engineer of the Valiant to see her engines. The woman left for a few minutes to look over some readings. By the time she got back, Scotty was gone and the new protocols were set."

"And they couldn't change them back why?"

"The encryption was in Gaelic and nobody onboard could speak Gaelic."

After a few seconds, Jim bursts out laughing leaving Spock and Archer to look at him with slightly worried expressions (or as such as a Vulcan can look worried in front of people).

"You want me to tell Scotty, right? That's why you asked me to come?"

"As always Kirk, you have amazing powers of observation, but yes, we felt that Mr. Scott would be less inclined to do something to the Enterprise if you were to tell him the orders. We don't need any more traumatized Engineering departments."

"Such an occurrence would be detrimental to the productivity of a starship and lower the effectiveness of its crew. Your logic is sound when viewed in the context of the flawed logic surrounding the situation at hand."

"Eloquent as always, Mr. Spock." For the first time, Pike showed just how tired he was. He never thought that Starfleet would consider breaking up what was undeniably the best crew in the Federation.

"I'm sorry Jim but, my hands are tied. After a few months you can put in for a transfer. Other than that, I don't know what else to do."

"Alright. I'll go talk to Scotty for you. Damn." The defeat in Kirk's voice caused Spock's heart to break but, Admiral Pike was right. What else could they do?

"Stay in touch, okay? And good luck. I have a feeling that you're gonna need it." Both admirals watched as the greatest command team in the galaxy left.

"How much more can that kid take before he just breaks apart?" Pike muttered to no one in particular.

"I don't know about that but, what I do know is that there is going to be hell to pay." Pike jumped slightly at the sound of Archer's voice. He didn't expect the other man had heard him but, he agreed with him. This was not going to end well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Telling the Scotsman**

"What d'ye mean I'm no longer Chief Engineer of the Enterprise?!"

"Scotty, calm down. I'd really rather not explain to Bones how his home got destroyed by Hurricane Scott."

"Mr. Scott, Jim expressed a similar reaction when he received the orders 2.36 days ago from both Admiral Pike and Admiral Archer."

"Is this payback for losing that thrice-damned beagle of his? Cause if it is I'll have that sheepshagger's bawz within a week!"

"As entertaining as that might be, Scotty, I can assure you that this has nothing to do with Admiral Archer's missing beagle. In fact, he didn't even seem to know why this was happening." Jim was finding it hard to keep a straight face while listening to Scotty rant.

"Captaen, why did they have you delive' tae orders?" Scotty started to calm down after hearing his captain's assurances. He then proceeded to pour himself a glass of whiskey when he heard the one and only sound that scared Jim Kirk.

"PUT THAT BOTTLE DOWN YOU SCOTTISH GREASE MONKEY!" Scotty froze and almost dropped the bottle he was holding. He immediately put it back on the table and turned to come face to face with a very pissed off looking doctor.

"Hiya Bones. Try not to kill Scotty. I would rather not lose my engineer over alcohol."

"Jim, you know perfectly well that that is my bottle to drink only when you do something that causes me gray hair."

"Which is why I keep giving you whiskey every Christmas."

"*sigh* Why are you, the leprechaun, and the hobgoblin in my house?"

"Me and Spock live here too, if you remember. We were just relaying Scotty's new orders and, by the way, leprechauns are Irish."

"Don't get clever with me, boy. You forget that I know what all of your allergies are. I can easily hypo you in your sleep."

"I would rather that you did not cause my bondmate harm Doctor."

"I know you would, elf, but, sometimes he does deserve it."

"Such an action would be illogical and would go against the Hippocratic Oath that you took at the beginning of your medical training."

"Green-blooded computer." Jim always enjoys watch Bones and Spock go back and forth but, there were important things to talk about.

"Bones, sit down please. There's something you should know."

"Oh god… did you get Spock pregnant? Goddammit Jim! I told you to come to me if anything weird happened."

"What?! No, Spock's not pregnant. I'm pretty sure that can't happen. No, we've been reassigned." For once since he met Jim on the shuttle from Riverside, Dr. Leonard McCoy was speechless.

"WHAT!?" Spock winced as McCoy's voice neared levels that old heavy metal bands from the twentieth century wished for.

"Bones, try to keep your voice down, please."

"It is true, Dr. McCoy. Admiral Archer has informed us of this 2.3673 days ago in Admiral Pike's office. We were informed of your next assignment as well."

"Oh? And what, pray tell is my next assignment?"

"You are to be the Chief Medical Officer of Starfleet Academy's hospital's emergency room. I understand that this is a highly respected position and many doctors have applied for it."

"And Scotty?"

"I am ta be ah senior-ranking officer of Starbase 7's Engineering Department." Scotty gratefully took the drink that McCoy offered him. It was a lot of information to digest.

"So… Starfleet just up and decided to reassign some of the most senior officers on their flagship?"

"Not exactly…"

"What? Jim…what is it? Is there more? What else?"

"Lt. Uhura, Helmsman Sulu, and Ensign Chekov have also been reassigned. The 432 other crew members of the Enterprise have not received new orders. The orders appear to only affect the bridge crew with the addition of Mr. Scott and yourself."

"Again, I ask why? Are you and Jim still going to be able to work together?"

"Yeah Bones, we will. The only other thing that we're sure of is that we get two months' worth of leave before we get our new command."

"Fucking bastards."

"I think we all can agree on that Bones."


	4. Chapter 4

**Karma's a B*tch**

A month later…

"Captain…"

"What is it, Ensign?"

"It's happening again, sir. There's… interference on the intraship communication systems."

"What kind of interference?"

"The same song, sir."

"The piña colada one?"

"The very same, sir."

"Damn ship's been having this problem ever since we've been assigned here. *Huff* Has there been any progress on removing the 'tertiary generator' from the engine room?"

"No, sir. Every time we attempt to remove it, power to the engine room decreases steadily down to zero."

When Captain Andrew Flatt received orders to transfer to the S.S. Enterprise, as her captain, he was excited but also shocked. It was well known that Captain Kirk protected his crew and ship with a determination bordering on the obsessive but, quite a few of the crew have whispered that there was something else keeping them safe. They never say what that might be but, there is a fierce loyalty to the captain and the ship itself so, no one expected there to be any change. When it was confirmed that the entire bridge crew was being reassigned, it was huge news. And yet, Flatt was beginning to wonder about the warning that Admiral Archer gave him along with his orders.

Begin flashback

"You are to take command of the S.S. Enterprise in three days' time. The bridge crew, CMO, and Chief Engineer are the only personnel that are changing. The rest of the roster will stay the same. Is that understood, Captain?"

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else?"

"One more thing and I want you to listen to me very carefully; the Enterprise isn't like other ships."

"Sir?"

"The Enterprise… you have to gain her trust."

"I beg your pardon, sir. I'm afraid that you lost me."

"There's this old Earth show about a time travelling alien and his ship. The ship is alive but, she can't communicate except by helping the man who travels with her and keep him safe. The Enterprise is like that but with one exception."

"What would that be sir?"

"The Enterprise can have other captains if, and that is a big if, they earn her trust and loyalty." Archer could see that Flatt didn't really believe him but, knew that the new captain would be seeing what he meant shortly.

"Just be prepared for some 'glitches' for a while is all."

"I will sir."

End flashback

"Alright, alright. Let's get her to Starbase 15 in one piece. Helmsman."

"Sir?"

"Lay in a course for Starbase 15 at Warp 6.6."

"Yes sir. Course laid in, receiving all clear from engineering."

"Take her away."

What happened next no one was expecting. Not Kirk, Scotty or even Archer. What happened next was so unusual that Starfleet makes no mention of it beyond the official report. It was the one and only time that a _starship_ refused to accept the orders of her crew.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Incident**

"Helmsman…"

"Yes sir."

"You did input the correct coordinates, right?"

"Yes, sir. According to the computer, we have arrived at Starbase 15."

"Then why, pray tell, are we at Starbase _7_?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Starbase 7 to Enterprise… Starbase 7 to Enterprise… Come in Enterprise…"

"Open a channel… Starbase 7, this is Enterprise Captain Flatt speaking."

"Thank you Captain. We were starting to get worried after you didn't show up by the time specified in your message. You're overdue by three days." At, _that_, Flatt went beyond confused and into the realm of dumbfounded.

"Message?"

"Yes. It was in text form as your subspace communication systems was down. You requested permission to dock here and use one of our engineers to repair them."

"Did the message specify who had sent it?"

"It was sent by you, Captain. Is there a problem?"

"No… Helmsman, proceed with docking procedures."

"Yes, sir."

Flatt was slowly getting this feeling that there something else going on. He knew that no one on his ship sent that message. Unless…

"Ensign."

"Sir?"

"Check to see if any former crew members from the Enterprise currently stationed onboard the starbase." He was really hoping that he was wrong.

"Sir, there are two former crew members there. A Lt. Nyota Uhura, former Communications Officer, and a Lt. Cdr. Montgomery Scott, former Chief Engineer, are currently stationed onboard."

Damn. He so wanted to be wrong. Flatt may not have believed Archer but, he was starting to now.

"Enterprise, this is Starbase 7. We have our engineer and specialist waiting to come aboard."

"Specialist?"

"Yes. She was the Communications Officer on the Enterprise and she knows the system very well. We felt that she would be of great assistance to our engineer."

Flatt was starting to have an uncomfortable feeling as to who the engineer was. The previous statement confirmed his suspicions on who the specialist was.

"I'll go greet them. Lieutenant, you have the conn."

"Sir."

On his way to the transporter room, Flatt was feeling a little bit more than uneasy. How was he going to explain that his systems had been on the fritz since he took command and probably needed a complete overhaul. It was pretty common knowledge that Lt. Cdr. Scott had sent repair crews running when the Enterprise needed regular maintenance. He was not looking forward to this meeting. Before he knew it, the transporter room was upon him.

"Sergeant. How long till they arrive?"

"Should be here in a few seconds sir."

At that, the transporter's familiar noise was heard. Flatt saw two people materialize on the pad. Then, several things happened at once.

"Captain! We have started to move away from the starbase."

"What!? Who ordered that?"

"No one, sir." Then, the captain felt the familiar lurch as the ship went into warp.

"Lieutenant, tell me we haven't just gone into warp."

"I wish I could sir."

The two guests have almost been forgotten until Flatt realizes that he's not alone in the transporter room.

"So, captain, I see that there's more than just communications problems going on here."

"Aye, and I would like ta know jus what have ye done ta mai lady."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Incident Part II**

To put Flatt's reaction into perspective: think of when Evey meets V after she gets arrested add when Luke Skywalker gets told who his father is then multiply it by the fans first reaction of having Gandalf die at Kaza Dûm. Even after doing those calculations, the reaction would not even be close to the amount of shock and disbelief that Flatt was feeling at not only hearing that his ship just piloted itself but, that it also falsified mechanical issues to, apparently, get two of its former crewmembers onboard. At this time, Flatt was hoping that he was still asleep and the past month had been nothing but a dream. Unfortunately, he knew that this was reality and he now had to explain that they had all been, essentially, abducted by their own ship to Uhura and Scotty.

"Uh… Captain, are you okay? You haven't moved for a couple of minutes and, if I didn't know better, I could've sworn that you were… praying."

"No, Lieutenant. I'm not okay. It seems, and I can't believe that I'm saying this, that we have been abducted by the Enterprise and are currently on a heading towards… Helmsman!"

"Sir."

"Where are we going?"

"We seem to be on a course to Research Station Gwybodaeth, sir, and I am locked out of the controls, as well."

"Wai would she goe there?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question Lt Cdr."

"Call me, Scotty. I've never been really fond of my rank."

"Alright, Scotty. Do you or Lt Uhura have any idea as to why Enterprise might have an interest in that station?"

"Not particularly, Captain. Scotty?"

"Wai did she come here? Ta the Starbase?"

"It would seem to be for the two of you."

"I take it, then, that you have yet to gain her trust and loyalty?" The knowing twinkle in Uhura and Scotty's eyes was slightly unnerving and was reinforcing the warning that Archer gave Flatt as well as his own feelings that he should not be captain of the S.S. Enterprise. He was also getting a sneaking suspicion that the only captain the Enterprise would accept is Captain James T. Kirk. As long as Kirk lived, she would never allow another captain to give her orders.

"Tae only reason tae Enterprise would goe that research station would be ta pick up Chekov. He was assigned there."

"That fits the profile so far. Captain, what exactly is the problem with the communications systems?"

"Rather frequently, it plays an old Earth song when we use the intraship comm system."

"If you like piña coladas/ and getting caught in the rain/. Is that the one?"

"How did you know?"

"It's her favorite song. May I return to my former station? I think it might help."

"Please. At this point, I would rather be a captain on a freighter."

"Much obliged, captain."

"Captaen, would it be ahlright bye you if I saw tae engineering department?"

"Of course. I would like to come with you."

"Wai?"

"We've all heard the stories about you and your engines."

"Ahhhh. Then, please do." With a flourish of an arm, both men walked towards the engine room.

"All of the engineers have stayed the same. Quick question, why does the power start to fail in engineering when they try to remove the tertiary generator?"

"That would be cuz it's not a tertiary generator."

"Then what it is it?"

"It's mai still. Makes some pretty good whiskey."

"That explains quite a lot. Here we are, engineering. I think that there will be quite a few people happy to see you." The door whooshed open. Everyone in the room turns and stares. After a few minutes, an ensign runs up to Scotty, throws himself on the ground in a kneeling position and promptly shouts…

"I swear to all gods in the universe that nothing was done to your engines. Please have mercy on this poor soul. I didn't do anything."

"What the hell did you do to this guy?"


	7. Chapter 7

**The Incident Part III**

"I swear to you nothing was done to your engines. I've barely touched them. Please don't punish the department sir!"

"Mr. Scott, I ask again, what have you done to this man?"

"I've no idea sir. I've never seen this man before… unless…"

"What? What is it?"

"Oh no, Ensign."

"Yes sir?"

Flatt was beginning to wonder just exactly WHO was the Chief Engineer of the Enterprise as he watched a quivering mass of what used to be an ensign pick himself off the floor.

"Were ya on the USS Valiant, laddie?

"Aye, sir. I transferred in right before the captain did."

"Och, lad, I had no idea you were here. After we last met, I let goe of any grudge I had against that group of engineers."

"Hold on. I'm confused. Exactly what is going on here and what happened on the Valiant?"

"We foolishly insulted the Enterprise's engines and the Lt. Cdr. punished the entire engineering department."

"Punished?" Flatt was suddenly hoping that he was dreaming in a coma because there was no way that this was currently his life.

"Aye, I mae hav added a new protocol to tae Valiant's warp core and mae hav encrypted it so no one onboard could overwrite them."

"I may not want to know the answer to this but, why?"

"They insulted mai Enterprise's engines. No one insults tae Enterprise."

"I'm starting to see that. Ensign, back to your station."

"Yes sir."

"Scotty, would you care to accompany me to the bridge?"

"Aye, that'd be fine."

Meanwhile, on Research Station Gwybodaeth…

"Knighte to G4. And zat wood be checkmate Hikaru." As much as Chekov was enjoying his work on the station, he wished that he didn't have to play chess via subspace messaging. It always took a few days before he got a response and it was starting to get lonely without his friends.

"Enterprise to Research Station Gwybodaeth… come in Gwybodaeth."

"Uhura eez zat you?" What could she be doing back on the Enterprise and what was the Enterprise doing here now that he thought about it.

"That it is. We've come to pick you up. We're getting the band back together."

"Great. Allow me to get my things and I vill be vith you shortly. Wheech docking bay vill you be in?"

"Bay 7. See you soon."

"Chekov! Where do you think you're going?!"

"Ah, Kommander Mathis. I have been asked aboard zee Enterprise and I intend to fulfill zat request."

"No you don't. We lobbied long and hard for to be assigned here. We need your mind for our research. No one else understands the equations that we need. You have to stay and help us."

"No I don't. I know for a fact zat you used bribes en other dirty tricks to get me here. I am leaving and you can't stop me from doing so. Dasvidanya, Kommander." And with that, he turned on his heel and walked out to Docking Bay 7.

After he was onboard, the first thing that Chekov asked was,

"Is Hikaru here as vell, Uhura?"

"Not yet, but, I think that's where we're headed now."

"You think? Who's piloting zee Enterprise then?"

"It would seem, and I can't believe that I'm saying this, that the Enterprise has decided to pilot herself. Captain Flatt. Nice to meet you Navigator."

"Zee pleasure eez mine but, vhere are ve heading?"

"Our heading appears to be New Vulcan."


End file.
